Tiger Eyes
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Rainy day musings and dark golden eyes. ...Tiger eyes. [Kamui POV]


Tiger Eyes

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: I've been rewatching the X movie and the X TV series. (Can't find the very first issue of the manga, so I can't read that. ;_;) Anyway, as I watched the TV series' opening, this popped into my mind.) Introspective and sad--but hopefully you'll like. Ja~!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own. You don't sue. And they all lived happily ever after. The end.

  
  
  
  


Rainy day musings.

I slowly open my eyes and stare out the window next to my bed. It's cloudy outside--drab and gray. It's raining--the water droplets are pounding against the glass. It's drumming and drumming and drumming... I want to close my eyes again and go back to sleep, back to bed.

But I can't. Today is _the day_. It doesn't seem any different, only that it's raining and cold and I just want to sleep for what seems like forever. But I can't. I just... Can't. Today is the day that ends all days. It's the End of Days.

My heart cries out.

I don't know how today will end, but I do know that I will cry. I don't know if my tears will be crystal clear...or if my tears will be bloody, salty, and sweet-but-not-sweet, and coppery in my mouth. All I know is that I will cry and cry and cry. Yet... I don't want to cry. Already, I mourn for what is to come, things that have not yet come to pass. I mourn, both for the Dragons of Heaven, as well as for the Dragons of Earth.

Blinking away sleep, I slowly roll out of bed and make my way to the window. My hands press up against the window--cold and smooth and dewey as the rain condenses against the glass. My breath fogs and all I see is white. I like it now--everything is silent and quiet. I'm alone--and yet not-alone. I have my thoughts, though I wish I didn't. And I have my dreams and my grief of what-is and what-will-be.

I stare at my reflection and my eyes turn golden. Tiger eyes.

My tiger eyes. Fuuma has tiger eyes now, too. They're so different--filled with anger and hatred and arrogance. He's become something that is Fuuma and yet is not-Fuuma. _Everything_ has changed now.

I never wanted this. I never wanted tiger eyes. I never wanted to be named Kamui. I never wanted the power to control the Shinken. I never wanted any of this. I didn't. So many lives would have been lost...

Eventually I stopped caring about the Others, however. Always, continuously, trying to vie for my power and my might. I guess that's why I stopped caring about the Others. Why should I care about a people that not only wanted to use me but then leave me all alone, lost in thoughts and memories and what-might-have-beens? Alone...

There's only two people in this whole entire world that I care about. Kotori and Fuuma. But that's all changed now. Kotori is dead and Fuuma is my enemy. He hates me and what I represent. So much hatred resides in him now...

And yet... I can't hate him. I love him--only him and Kotori. Always. This is why I know that my tears will fall today. It doesn't matter whether Fuuma or myself dies. It doesn't matter if we both do. All that matters is the fact that one of us will die. So my tears fall--either crystal clear of tinged blood-red.

I told them that they had to stay away from me. I didn't want them to get involved and I didn't want them to get hurt. I loved...only them.

But Kotori is dead. She's dead and is never coming back. It doesn't matter if she loved me or Fuuma or even both of us. She's gone forever now. Kakyou foresaw all of this, I know that he did--but he wouldn't tell me how his dream ended. Princess Hinoto revealed even less to me. All I know is that--one way or another--this is the End of Days. This is--one way or another--the end. There is no more.

...only grief and anger and screaming.

My eyes flash to gold once again. I look into the reflection--and I don't recognize the person staring back. It's not me. All I know... It's not me.

There's a predator staring back at me, all anger and hunger and dark golden eyes. My words echo back at me--Tiger eyes. Wild and dangerous. And unpredictable.

The stranger smiles at me.

I smile back.

Bat wings and feathers--white, white, white and so black it's oblivion--surround me, brushing up against me and then disappearing as quickly as they appeared. Over and over again: An endless cycle. I'm lost in it all. But one thing remains the same: Dark golden eyes. ~I'm hungry and full and cold and hot and I don't know what to feel or to say, but all I know is that I must fight, no matter how everything turns out.~

The tiger is ready to hunt.


End file.
